Parade Of A Thousand Birds
by ParadeOf1000Birds
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne did not adopt young Richard after the demise of his family. Instead he was taken into the League Of Shadows. Trained as an assassin for 3 years before running away from the League, and creating A circus of his own;'The Parade of a Thousand Birds', which is being under suspicion of The Justice league, making the YJL go undercover to find out what is happening,
1. Chapter One: The Circus

"Recognized: Batman A02" the computerized voice echoed through the room as batman walked into the the room. "Recognized: Flash A04, Green Arrow A08" the members of the Justice League soon followed, grim looks on their faces.

Batman looked around the room at the eager faces of the Young Justice League, the protégés of his comrades. " We have a new mission. Follow us to the briefing room." The dark night said nothing more, walking on. Of course, no one really dared question the dark knight, his presence was more intimidating than ever. The YGL knew if batman was here personally, it must be serious.

By the time the teenagers entered, there was a hologram of a young boy, probably younger than any of the YJL, looking about the age of 12 or 13.

Batman cleared his throat " Do not let looks be deceiving. This is your target."

"Really?!" Kid flash interrupted " he looks no more than twelve!"

Artemis elbowed KF in the ribs, causing the speedster to yelp, but quiet down so the Caped Crusader could talk once again.

" The boy is the ringleader of a traveling circus.' The Parade of a Thousand Birds'. There is said to be an assassin from the league of Shadows lurking within its members."

" So you think this kid knows something." Red Arrow, formerly known as speedy inquired.

"That is right. So your objective is to go undercover and figure out what exactly is going on in this traveling circus, find the assassin and report in. Under no circumstances do not confront the assassin on your own. Is that clear?" Batman crossed his arms.

The teens all nodded in unison.

"Man, this is so cool! I love the circus!" KF said excitedly.

M'gann nodded " I hear they are very exciting."

"More like cliche" Red Arrow scoffed.

"Remember this is a mission not a field trip." AquaLad commented in a serious tone. " we might be in are civilian personas, but we still need to be on alert. Especially since our target is an assassin."

" Yeah I still don't believe that little kid can be an assassin. He looks like I can snap his arm with one hand." Superboy added, while he crossed his arms.

"Looks can be deceiving. Remember what Batman said." AquaLad countered."The boy is young

" Conner, I'm pretty sure you can snap _anyone's_ arm." KF laughed, earning a few chuckles from the team. " But seriously guys. How do we even find this place?"


	2. Chapter Two: Robin

"So you are the new recruits?" A burly man with blond,burly man leaned forward. "We always like new meat" he gave a creepy smile that made Wally shrunk a bit.

 _This guy looks like he wants to eat us._ Kid flash complained over the mental link Megan had set up for them.

 _I'm sure he wouldn't like the taste of idiot, bay watch._ Artemis noted, smirking

"Woodpecker, stop tormenting the poor kids!" A woman shoved the man known as Woodpecker aside." I am sorry about him, he loves to tease. He really is a softie I swear!"

"Common' Sparrow. Way to ruin the fun." Woodpecker sighed and walked off. Leaving the team with Sparrow

Aqualad stepped forward shaking the woman's hand."we put ourselves in your care"

Sparrow's ringlets of brown hair bounced as she talked,smiling from ear to ear." Well we welcome all to the parade. Of course we have to see your skill sets so we can properly place you."

 _Do we have any normal non superpower related skills?_ Wally thought, giving a nervous glance to the rest of the team.

 _Well Artemis and I have our bows._ Roy commented

 _Guess we could just..wing it. Haha get it?_ Wally smirks, getting a glare from the rest of the team

A crowd began to form during Artemis and Roy's tryout. A loud cheer arose when the two showed off their unbelievable accuracy. Kaldur and Magan showed off their skills in acrobatics,which were just combat drills Black Canary taught them but the crowd did not know that. Connor won the crowd over with his strength, lifting thing most adults could not lift. Wally did horrible stand up comedy, and the crowd laughed along with his antics.

The laughing stopped suddenly when Wally was in the middle of a joke. And Wally panicked _what did I do? They stopped laughing—_

A single eerie clap echoed and crowd parted, revealing a young teen, dressed in red,black,yellow,and green. Topped off with a domino mask that covered his eyes. " I am quite whelmed, extra on the over."

 _Well this kid just butchered the English language_ Roy thought _this is our main suspect, right? Looks even shorter in person._

" You will fit in here just fine." The teen out stretched out his hand to shake every one of the team's hand." Of course, before you join the best, you will need new names."

The crowd roared, cheering until the teen rose his arm to silence them, giving a bright smile. " I am the ringleader, Robin. And as initiation goes, it is simple. I give you a name, and you embrace it. To the tent!" The teen announced and the crowd cheered once more. "Follow me!" Robin motioned for the teens to follow.


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to the Nest

_So anyone know what is going on?_ Wally thought as he looked around the main tent.

 _I think..its initiation._ Kaldur also looked around as all the members of the circus filled in around Robin who's was at a table with bowls assorted with all different bowls of what seemed to be paint _._

 _"_ These new recruits wish to join. Do you say we let them!?" Robin announced to the crowd and they gave a loud uproar in agreement. The teen raised his arm to silence the crowd once more." Then let us begin!"

The teens lined up side by side, looking uneasy over what was happen next.

Robin looked at the assortment of paints, pondering before he stuck his fingers in three different bowls before walking slowly to the team and stopping at Roy. " You have good eyes. And accuracy." He commented before wiping his painted fingers across Roy's face giving him one brown, black, and red stripe under his right eye." Welcome to the Nest, Hawk. Go on and join your new family."Robin smiled a bit, before wiping his hands clean.

 _I could work with hawk._ Roy thought before stepping into the crowd, getting millions of pats on the back.

 _Man I bet I get the coolest name!_ Wally thought, trying to keep from vibrating with excitement

Robin got new paint and moved in front of Kaldur. " Strong yet graceful." Robin reached out and did the same thing he did to Roy, but this time the colors were gray white and blue. " Welcome to the nest, Crane. Go on and join your new family."

Kaldur nodded slowly, walking towards where Roy was standing. _He seems to have thought these names out more than I expected, I am impressed._

Next was Wally, Robin stepped in front of him, giving the redhead a welcoming smile.

 _Guys is it just me , or is this is so cool!?_ Wally was grinning from ear to ear.

"Energetic one aren't you?" Robin noted " quick with your words as well." He pressed his fingers against Wally's cheek, brown,red,and yellow. "Welcome to the nest, Hummingbird. Go on and join your new family"

Artemis let out a small snort, trying to suppress a laugh _Oh god that is too fitting!_

Wally glared at Artemis but walked beside Kaldur and Roy , sulking a little.

Next was Magan "Gentle, humble, and kind hearted." Three different hues of blue stripes on her cheek. " Welcome to the nest, Bluebird. Go on and join your new family.

Next was Connor with stripes of black white and yellow " Strong and willful. Welcome to the nest ,Condor. Go on and join your new family."

 _Condor sounds a lot like Connor. At least you won't get confused Supes._ Wally smiled and patted Connor on the back.

Artemis stood alone now and Robin walked up to her. Adorning her cheek with black grey and white stripes " Cunning and crafty. Welcome to the nest, Mockingbird. Go on and join your new family."

The crowd cheered loudly, surrounding the team and lifting them up in celebration, while Robin disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Chapter Four: Tour

_So we are in. Now what? We can't just go 'hey we are looking for an assassin, has your ringleader been acting strange?'_ Wally complained as the celebration died down

 _I suppose we map this place out, and try to win over Robin's trust._ Kaldur nodded and just as he finished, Sparrow walked up to them.

"Well, now that you are part of the nest, Robin asked me to show you around and where your tents will be." Sparrow grabbed Magan, who was the closest in proximity, by the arm and dragged her along. "Now let's see.. To your right we have the Mess hall tent. Pelican Is in charge of providing the food, but everyone helps out where they can." Sparrow wave to an old man with shaggy gray hair, who the team presumed to be Pelican. "Which brings me to one of the rules here: Pull your weight." Sparrow chuckled a bit. "Well you are new, so I am sure that you will be moving around a lot until you find where you fit best."

"Do all of the members have specific tasks?" Kaldur asked, wondering if there could be more than one person involved in the strange deaths that seem to follow the circus.

"For the most part, yes. However, it does not stop some from helping others when they are in need. Just think of this place as one big family. We look out for own here, that means you too. So if you need help do not be afraid to ask." Sparrow waved to more random members who walked past during the tour, she was definitely a chipper person.

"So why did you join the Circus?" Wally asked, curious tone more than obvious.

Sparrow stopped dead in her tracks, a sad look beginning to form.

 _Nice Going Baywatch! Way to open your big mouth._ Artemis glared and Wally shrunk a bit.

"I mean.. you don't have to answer-"

"No. It is fine. You're new here so you do not know." Sparrow sighed a bit. "Everyone here has a reason to be here, whether it is running away from their past, or having nowhere else to go."

 _A past like being an assassin._ Roy frowned a bit looking at the rest of the team

 _This definitely means we have to broaden our investigation. If anyone here can have a bad past, it means that it might not even be an assassin. It could be just be someone who has ill will towards the wealthy._ Kaldur frowned

"I was an orphan who was just too old for anyone to want to adopt. I was roaming the streets, and when I reached the outskirts of the city.. I found this place." Sparrow smiled at the fond memory. "It was Robin who made smile for the first time in years."

"So, you look up to Robin then?" Kaldur asked.

Sparrow laughed "We all do. He brought us all together and gave us a family when no one else would."

"He seems awfully young to be running a circus though, most of the people here are older than him. Doesn't that cause a problem?" Roy asked, crossing his arms while he looked around and all the adults walking around going on with their everyday life.

Sparrow gave a sad sigh. " That is true, but Robin is the most able. He might be young, but he is a natural born leader." She leaned forward a bit as if was a secret. "And rumor has it that he was born into circus." her smile fell "He never really speaks of it, but the rumor goes that something horrible happened at his circus." Sparrow straightened her body again. "To have something horrible happen, and still smile and help others? Robin is the strongest person I know."

 _Kid sounds like he had it rough._ Wally thought _Makes me feel kinda guilty y'know? For just automatically assuming he is a League assassin._

 _Don't rule him out just yet. For all we know he caused the supposed incident at his old circus._ Roy commented

 _That is cruel Roy. We cannot just accuse him on assumptions-_ Megan frowned

 _You both have a point. We cannot rule Robin out as a suspect, But we can also investigate others to try and prove his innocence._ Kaldur interrupted "Robin sounds like a good man." Kaldur spoke to Sparrow, giving her a kind smile

"He is." Sparrow nodded.

"Well not all the time." A voice from behind made the team jump and look around.

"Woodpecker! Stop giving them false information!" Sparrow walked over to Woodpecker, slapping him upside the head.

The whole team gave a confused look, and Woodpecker just gave a hearty laugh that could have shaken the floor. "He might be our ringleader, but the kid is ruthless! I would watch your backs."

 _Did you hear that? I told you suspect._ Roy commented

 _Why would he be laughing about that?_ Connor asked confused

"I mean, the pranks Robin pulls, They are absolutely brutal!" Woodpecker continued "Hey Sparrow, remember when he filled Starling's landing pad with shaving cream? The look on his face was absolutely priceless."

The team once again relaxed.

 _I told_ _ **you**_ _so._ Megan replied, smiling happily

"This sounds like my kind of guy." Wally grinned "This guy sounds like a master, maybe I should take some notes."

Woodpecker laughed and patted Wally on the shoulder. "That is the spirit Hummingbird! Give robin a run for his money!"

"Woodpecker you should not encourage such behaviour." Sparrow sighed but smiled, knowing that the other was just being friendly to the newbies. "If Robin hears there is a challenger, we will all be doomed. Do you want another syrup incident again?"

Woodpecker stopped laughing and swallowed hard. " Crap, I forgot about that."

"Too late to back down now." Another voice rang through, and robin stepped out of the shadows.

 _Dude how long was he here! I didn't even notice him!_ Wally thought, looking completely shocked

 _I didn't sense him either_ Magan frowned

Robin patted Wally on the back, his smile never leaving his face. " Challenges are always fun."

"H-Hey man. I just said I wanted to take notes!" Wally stammered, looking more than nervous.

"Robin leave the poor boy alone, he looks like he is going to faint from fright." Sparrow scolded in almost a motherly tone. Surprisingly Robin backed off, making Wally let out a small relieved sigh.

"Hey man, I wasn't gonna hurt you or anything, water balloons never harmed anyone." Robin sighed a bit but gave a childish smile.

 _Definitely a kid._ Roy commented

 _Agreed_ The whole almost said in unison.

"I'll take the tour from here Sparrow. Last time I checked you were supposed to be practicing your act."Robin smiled "Speaking of which I here Cassowary has some new swords that you asked for."

"Great! I was waiting for those for weeks!" Sparrow ran off, almost too excitedly.

"There she goes." Mutters Woodpecker. "She already loves her old ones more than me, and now I have to compete with those? Thanks Robin." Woodpecker sulked a bit, sighing.

"Be heartened Woodpecker, I'm sure one day she will notice you." Robin grinned.

"Heartened?" Woodpecker frowned.

"Opposite of disheartened." Robin laughed a bit at his own word play and waved Woodpecker off. "Maybe if you show interest and help her with her act, she will open up a bit more."

"Woodpecker nodded eagerly "You're right Robin! I should go." And with that Woodpecker ran off after Sparrow.

"Swords?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow?

"Oh, Sparrow is a sword swallower. Did she forget to mention that?" Robin asked.

"But then...shouldn't her name be Swallow? Y'know the bird swallow?"

Artemis groaned and shook her head at the stupid remark, but Robin laughed at it, wrapping an arm around Wally's shoulder. "I think we are going to get along just fine." He smiled and started walking. "And we are moving on! Follow me."


	5. Chapter Five: Undercover

Robin showed the team around the many tents that were set up, making jokes and pointing out a few members and what they did. "This here is Peacock." The teen gestured to a tall older women with olive skin and black hair. "She will be in charge of helping you create your outfits for your act, which brings me to the paint on your cheeks. Every member here has a color scheme they must follow, but other than that you can go wild..well as long as Peacock here can create it."

"I have yet to meet a challenge I could not do."The women nodded slightly looking down at robin. Seriously she was like two of him. " You can visit me tomorrow with your ideas. I still need to mend Cardinal's outfit from when she caught it on fire."

The team gawked looking to robin for an explanation.

"Fire breather" Robin stated simply

"Hot" Wally smirked

Artemis rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs again.

Robin laughed and shakes his head. "Tell Cardinal _**not**_ to burn down her tent again. If she wants to do large flames, she can do them outside." Robin looked back to the team. "Any questions about costumes?"

"I have one. Why are you the only one here that is wearing a mask?" Connor asked bluntly.

The smile on the teen ringleader fell and the air was silent for a brief moment before he put back on a smile and shrugged it off. "Well, You see I am always doing my act, juggling around tasks and whatnot. I guess I just believe the show is never over when it comes to me." He waved a bit for them to follow. "Now let me show you where you will be sleeping."

 _He danced right around that question like it was nothing._ Roy frowned a bit and looked to superboy _What do you think Connor?_

 _I think he is definitely hiding something._

Days went by and the team was still trying to fit into the new group. Artemis and Roy got their own mini act for the circus, which will be going on three days from now, meaning they have to find on what was going on before that. Kaldur and Conner were helping with acts that were running low and member either do to illness or injury. They were assigned to help Woodpecker in his act, Which was all on Equilibristics ( acrobalance and chair balancing mostly) For such a muscled and bulky man, it was incredible what ballance he had. Wally ,through much begging on his part, was assisting Cardinal in her fire breathing. She even taught him a few tricks that he could do in the show. Which left Magan on her own, and yet to where she was going to fit into all of felt left out to say the least.

Robin seemed to notice, that Megan was watching Connor and Kaldur helping Woodpecker carry some heavy boxes into the main tent. He slipped beside her and cleared his throat, causing Magan to jump. "Come with me." He gently grabbed her arm and led him to a tent right next to the main tent. "You don't look very traught." He gave a kind smile before sitting in a chair.

Megan looked confused, but slowly nodded, sitting next to the young leader. "I don't seem to be fitting in anywhere. I feel.."

"Unwanted?" Robin filled in the blank and Megan nodded glumly. Robin leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about you join me for part of my act? Of course you won't be able to do all of it but, it is always nice always nice to have a partner.

Megan frowned a bit more "You are the ringleader. You have an act?"

Robin grinned and nodded and removed his hand from her shoulder before replying. " I do the trapeze. And something about you makes me think that you like being in the air, so what do you say?" Magan managed a small nod before Robin bolted up and dragged her to the main tent. "Then let's get you started on the basics.

By the time it got dark out, the whole team was exhausted, going back to their tents.

"Robin was amazing." Megan was smiling from ear to ear "He helped me so much, and even though it was my first day I felt like I learned so much!"

The night continued as the team discussed excitedly what they all learned and how their acts were doing, but the conversation ceased when they heard movement outside.

Wally peaked his head outside of the tent before, motioning for the rest of the team to take a look as well.

Robin was suspiciously looking around before running off to the main tent.

"Well, that was...sketchy." Roy commented a bit before stepping back in the tent. "I say we follow him."

"I will have to agree." Kaldur said before looking to Megan. "Set up a mind link and follow him in camo mode. Wally, Artemis, Do a perimeter check to see if any other questionable activity is happening. Superboy, Roy, and myself will see if Sparrow and Woodpecker are still awake and ask a few questions about their leader and any more possible rumors."

"Sounds like a plan" Wally nodded before speeding out of the tent.

 _Checking mind link._ Megan said

 _I hear you._

 _here._

 _Check._

 _I hear you loud and clear babe._

 _I hear you and Wally is an idiot._

 _HEY!_

The team spread out and Megan followed Robin Into the tent, who was talking to some woman wearing a dark cloak.

 _He is talking to someone, He doesn't seem very happy about it. I will try to move in closer to hear better._

 _Keep your guard up_ Replied Kaldur

Magan flew closer to robin to be in earshot of their conversation.

"Robin I will not accept this!"

"It is not up for discussion Dove!"

 _The women he is talking to is called Dove._ Megan informed

"This would not even be a topic of discussion if you would use a net!"

 _Sparrow says that Dove is Robin's second in command._ Roy said

 _They are talking about a net… I think it about the act Robin is performing._ Megan added

"All I am asking is if something were to happen to me, net or no net, act or not: that you will take your place as ringmaster."

"This is about those shady men who followed you in Star City isn't it? Robin Tell me what is going on!"

 _Robin was being followed by men in the city before._

 _I told you he was hiding something._ Connor added

 _Do you think Rob killed them?_ Wally asked

 _It is a high possibility._ Kaldur commented

" -Robin this is the fourth time your life has been targeted. Do you think your family here would enjoy hearing that you have been hunted after you saved many of us from the same fate?" Dove accused , Pointing at Robin. "I came here to beg Robin, BEG, for you to tell me what is going on. I can't keep covering up for you."

Robin sighed a bit looking down "I just want to keep you all safe. I told myself I would not let any of my family be hurt, never again."

 _I don't know, it sounds more like he is the one being targeted._ Megan said _if so we have to protect him!_

 _Megan he is our main suspect and now more than ever._ Artemis said _If he is the threat I say we report this right a way so the League can handle this._

 _I have to agree with Artemis_ Both Roy and Kaldur agreed

 _Man, he seemed like such a cool guy too._ Wally complained

 _We just left Sparrow's tent, and are heading back to give our report. Head back now Megan, our mission is over._ Kaldur Ordered

"Robin tell me what is going on, Please." Dove insisted breaking Robin little by little.

Robin sighed shakily before looking back up at Dove, A small smile on his face. "When I am gone, Be sure to take good care of the family alright?"

 _MEGAN! League Assassins have been spotted on the east border and are heading your way! Get out of there now!_ Wally screamed

Megan gave a horrified look. They were after Robin.


	6. Chapter Six: Killer

M'gann quickly went out of camo mode and rushed over to Robin without thinking. "Robin you are in danger!"

Robin frowned a bit as if trying to figure out when she had gotten there but then he quickly turned to Dove. "Get out of here now. It is not safe."

Dove looked desperate "Robin. It is not safe for you either!" Dove grabbed his arm, but the teen quickly pulled away. "Robin PLEASE!" she begged him, trying once again to grab him but to no prevail.

Robin looked up to M'gann before swiftly getting under Dove and punching her in her stomach, the women soon draping over his shoulder. "I do not have time to explain to you Bluebird that I know you didn't come here to be part of this circus." His words were cold and it made M'gann flinch. This was not the chipper boy she had known for he past week, it was the voice of a cold hearted killer. "Get Dove to safety, civilians should not be involved. Tell the rest of your friends to keep my family safe, remember that family looks after one another. And like it or not, you are family now. I will lead them away." Robin handed the unconscious Dove to M'gann.

"Robin I-" But the boy was already gone.

 _Robin is planning to lead the assassins away! They are after him!_ M'gann cried out

 _Why would he do that? He is one of them isn't he?_ Superboy asked

M'gann looked at Dove, tears threatening to overflow. _He is doing it for them. He is sacrificing himself to save his family._

 _M'gann, Get back to the tent, we need to regroup and come up with a plan. There are in total eight assassins. Wally said they left the border and they are on their way to Gotham. We need to contact the league. This is far out of our expertise._ Kaldur ordered

M'gann flew to the tent, Dove still in her arms. _We need to help. Robin is out there._

 _I just notified the league they will be here soon-_ Roy started but there was an explosion near the outskirts of the circus, that jolted everyone into attention.

M'gann had rested Dove in the safety of their tent before, changing into her normal Miss Martian form. "Don't worry dove, we will make sure Robin is safe." She looked at Kaldur and Wally. "Those deaths were league members, not what the League's information has told. Robin is just defending himself! I am not going to wait here, while he dies to keep us safe." Her voice was distressed. "He called us Family. He knows we were not what we said and he still said we are family, we can't.."

"M'gann calm down..We have to wait for-"

"There is no need to worry Bluebird." A raspy voice called from behind, causing the team to jump once again and turn to face a severely banged up Robin. The boy smirked a bit before walking over. " It seems you all belong to a different nest...I knew there was something off about you.." The boy coughed and grimaced before collapsing into a hammock.

"What about those assassins? There were eight of them you couldn't possibly-"

"I only killed three of them. The other five ran away. Cowards." The boy managed a weak laugh. "The League of shadows ain't training them like they used to I suppose.

the entire team froze, their minds swirling with questions. Robin really was the assassin?

Kaldur stepped forward "Why were they after you if you are one of their own?" His tone serious and cold

"Uh, no. I used to be one of them." The boy replied, sitting up with a grin. "I was unaware we were playing a game of twenty-one questions. I would would have changed into my pajamas so we could gossip and braid each others hair." The boy, injured as he was, was still making cracks.

"Watch it." Connor scowled, wanting to actually punch the boy for not taking this as serious as the rest of them were.

"Whoa calm down there." The boy grinned. "Are all you Young Justice kids so tense? So not traught."

The team's eyes widened and exchanged looks before Kaldur responded. "You knew who we were, yet you let us join."

"Now that you mention it, he made comment of it when we were in the main tent.." M'gann added, A look of confusion on her face.

"Please, I used to be the best assassin the league had to offer, you think I would not do a quick check before I let you even close to me?...Let's see… Kid flash, Red arrow-well previously speedy, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Yep the whole gang is here but 'why' is the question."

"To investigate the killings that followed your Circus." Roy replied.

"Those deaths were strictly Shadows. I was defending myself. Let me guess though. You were told they were innocents right?" The teen scoffed. "They make me look like a villain so the Justice League would take interest. What cheaters."

"You still killed them though! We don't kill people!" Wally accused.

"I will not deny that. But what is a few shadows? You act like I killed a whole bunch of innocents." The boy glared " I do not regret the decisions I made."

"I don't understand." M'gann whispered " Why are you trying so hard to get us to hate you."

Robin frowned and Wally cut in "Well he does not have to try that hard! This man is a killer!"

"One who risked his life to protect his family, Including us! " M'gann looked at Robin with desperate eyes "You called us family remember?"

"I don't" The boy said cooly. "You think these people are actually Family? Do you think I actually care what happens to them? The only reason I lead them away is so people would not get in the way when I slit the assassins' throats."

"You're lying! Why did you ask me to protect dove then!" M'gann was growing angry at the teen's cold expression that didn't flinch once when her tone intensified.

"M'gann. Calm down, he is trying to provoke you." Kaldur went to take a step forward, but then the young Martian did something the team never expected, she punched robin in the face.

The teen smirked a bit, spitting up some blood "Is that all you got?"

The Martian was about to take another hit before the tent flaps opened. "Miss Martian that is enough." A deep voice ordered , and the team looked up to see Batman himself.

M'gann stepped aside, feeling ashamed for her actions and the young team's mentors showed up next to Batman."We are here to take him to Mount Justice to interrogate the boy. I suggest you take this time to calm yourselves down before heading back."

M'gann deadpanned, staring down at her feet, managing only a small nod.

Robin looked up at Batman, surprisingly wearing a smile that threatened to split his face in half. "Wow I really get the royal treatment huh? You really all needed to come here to be an escort me outta here? I am flattered." The boy mocked as Batman handcuffed him and lead him out of the tent, Winking at the young team as we went out. "See you soon! I'll ask them to have some cookies ready by the time you arrive."

The team scowled at how calm the boy was in the presence of such strong figures. It even unsettled The Justice league as they carried him off.

Who exactly was this boy called Robin?


	7. Chapter Seven: Questions

Robin sat at the interrogation table, handcuffed to the table, however he does not seem to mind as he whistles to himself. He looks at the one way mirror and smiles. "I know I'm good-looking. But isn't staring at me getting boring?"

Batman and the League were behind the mirror arguing amongst themselves.

"He is only a child, Bruce." Wonder Woman Protested

"Yes, this child has been trained at a young age, he is well toned and deadly. He might be young now, but he had to be even younger to be at the level he is now." Batman frowned.

"Horrible, to be raised up to kill." Aquaman commented, eying the boy.

"Someone needs to go in there. The kid's remarks are getting worse by the minute." The Flash complained.

" And we can't have Mr, Broody over here interrogate him." Green arrow mused a bit. "The boy takes it as a challenge.."

Robin sat in the room, kicking his feet up onto the table, about to doze off before the door opened. "It's about time Bat-" He frowned. "You aren't the Bat." The boy pouted, disappointment clearly showing on his face.

Black Canary sat down across from the boy. The League thought it was the best course of action. "I am sorry to disappoint you." She gave a small smile. " I just want to ask a few questions."

The YJL showed up right after Black Canary sat down, their eyes curiously glued onto the small boy.

Robin gave another wide grin. "wait a second I know you." The boy cackled. "Black Canary! Another bird!" The boy chirped a bit, leaning on the table. "A lot different seeing you in person though, your picture totally looks meaner in your file."

Black Canary frowned slightly. The boy must of hacked into their member files. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed her features. "So why were those assassins after you Robin?"

The boy shrugged "They are sore losers."

Batman's jaw clenched. This boy was being short with them.

Superman placed a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder, shaking his head. "Give it time."

Black Canary nodded slowly "How did they lose? What was the game?"

Robin smirked a bit. "They lost because they didn't have the skill and the game was called life."

Batman lost it, the usually level headed hero, stormed into the interrogation room and slammed his hand on the table. "I will take it from here, take the kids with you on your way out.

"So this Penguin character in Gotham waddle? I bet he waddles!" The boy laughed. It has been an hour and the boy has yet to give them any real information on who he was and what he was planning.

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. his already small patience threshold was wearing thin.

"What's wrong, Bats? You want to know so much about me yet you aren't sharing at all. Sharing is caring Batman."

Batman was about to share a few punches.

 _Try talking to something close to him._ Martian Manhunter said into Batman's mind. _The boy seems to be protecting something or someone. He has a surprisingly strong barrier around his mind, that is all I can get from him. But I do not sense any ill will._

So this was just a game to the child. Batman frowned. The young martian M'gann earlier said something about the circus being his family. Is that his key to get the boy to talk. "So why did you make a circus?"

"Why does your breath smell like bat poop." Was what the boy replied.

Batman heard muffled laughter from The flash and his eyes narrowed at the one way mirror. The laughing stopped. He turned back to the boy who seemed pleased that he got a reponse from behind the glass. "So you do not care that you threatened many lives because they were near you. The boy's smiled faltered, but only for a brief moment. Batman found his way in.

"Just like I told the Martian girl, I do not care about them."

"So you would not feel an ounce of guilt if one of them died, murdered, because of you?" Batman pressed on.

The boy gulped slightly, his eyes shifted away from the Caped Crusader, not saying anything.

"Where you just using them as human shields to save your own skin? They didn't mean anything to you anyway right? How many did you plan on sacrificing? Ten? Twenty, All of them?"

 _Bruce you are going to far!_ Wonder Woman interrupted over a mind link. But Batman ignored her.

"Shut up.." the boy was staring at the ground, fists clenching.

"And you took them in, I bet they were willing to lay their lives down-"

Robins body twisted, The next thing he knew the boy was on the table and kicked Batman in the jaw, eyes murderous.

"Don't you EVER talk about my family like that!" the boy screamed at, chains from the handcuffs clinking together. "You don't know anything!"

Batman sat up and rubbed his jaw. That kid definitely could kick, but now he knew that he broke through the child's games. He slowly sat back down in his chair, looking at the enraged teen. "I can't 'know' anything until you tell me what is going on. You are still trying to protect your friends at the circus."

"Not friends. Family." The boy said quietly, his fire diminishing and looking like he was on the brink of tears.

Bruce felt a bit guilty for pushing the boy over the edge, but is was the only way. He waited for the boy to sit back down before replying. "Why did you deny about caring about them?"

"To protect them."

"How?"

"If I broke ties, they would not be hunted down while I was gone. Assassins don't go after people who are not leverage." The boy sniffled a bit, trying to keep a composed face, but was failing. Tears betrayed him and started falling down his cheeks.

Batman frowned deeply at boy was simply leading the League of shadows away from the circus. The boy didn't care about his own life, but was unable to live with anyone else's being put in danger.

"I could never use them.."His voice cracked "I-I could never let one of them s-slip through my fingers.." More tears fell ,slipping from under the mask and down his cheeks. He was just a frightened child still. Bruce had gone overboard.

"How about we take of that mask so we can talk face to face." Batman said soothingly, taking off his own cowl in hope that it would show the teen that he trusted him.

The teen shakily lifted his arms to his face, first unsure of what to do. It took three minutes of absolute silence before the boy gingerly peeled away the mask, revealing the brightest blue eyes that still had tears in them.

Bruce was taken aback at the kid's face. The kid looked even younger than he imagined.

The boy seemed to read his mind and managed a weak smile, after wiping his tears away and sniffling.. "Hey, you were not what I was expecting either."


	8. Chapter Eight: Answers

Robin sighed shakily, unsure where to exactly start, or where to end at that matter. He glanced slightly at the one way mirror. "Are they listening?" The boy frowned a bit.

"Only the league, all Young Justice members left for a mission."

"Convenient." The boy mutters but sighs.

"Are you ready to answer our questions Robin?" Batman continued, hoping that the boy won't start another game with him and take the questions seriously. "If you tell us what is going on, we can better protect you. And your family."

The boy shifted in his seat slightly, blue eyes casting down the the ground. "As long as none of you speak of it outside of this room, no one should be in danger." another shaky sigh and a small nod.

Batman smiled only slightly, content with that answer. "How old are you, Robin."

"I'll be thirteen next month."

Young, Batman was not surprised. "What age were you when you joined the League of Shadows."

"I didn't _join_ It was more like forcibly recruited." Robin grumbled

"Robin please answer the question."

"I was eight… I was grabbed right after-" The boy swallowed hard, words getting caught in his throat.

Batman knew that must of been a sore topic of conversation for the boy, watching him as he began to shake. He sighed and got up, moving his chair to the other side of the table and sitting right back down next to Robin. " Robin, it's okay." Batman placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder, who surprisingly did not move away from the kind gesture.

"A-after they died." The boy choked out, tears beginning to fall boy tried to wipe the tears away, but more fell and his body continued to shake. "I-I never got to say goodbye, they took me away from my home!" The boy soon grew angry, not at batman or at any of the rest of the JL, but at the League of Shadows and himself because he could not stop crying.

"Robin, I need you to calm down alright. Please tell me what happened." Batman looked at the one way mirror, giving a glance of desperation for help. He didn't have a protege, he did not know how to handle a child.

But the help he got, was definitely not his first choice for help.

Flash raced in and sat down on the table, giving a kind smile. "Hey kiddo. Let's not cry okay? What happened to that chipper little bird from earlier who was giving the Bat here a hard time?"

Robin looked up at The Flash, looking a little confused on why he was even in there with them. He stopped crying, sniffling a bit and tilted his head slightly.

Batman let out a relieved sigh, Barry defused the bomb known as Robin, that idiot's smile even got Robin to smile again. That was a good sign.

The Flash sat next to Robin and Batman before turning to face the boy. "Look I know this hard. You might have been trained to be a killer, but you are still a kid." Barry patted the boy's Raven hair. "Meaning it's okay to rely on adults for a change. No one here will judge you. We just want to help you out okay there little bird?"

Robin nodded and let out a small sigh to calm himself down. "Richard. My name is Richard Grayson."

Batman frowned a bit. He heard the name Grayson before but was unsure of where. He stayed quiet in hopes that he will get some more information to help him figure out where he heard the name before.

"My family.. we were part of Haley's Circus...We were a trapeze act." The boy smiled sadly, fidgeting with his hands as he spoke. "We were well known for doing death defying tricks without a net.."

Batman's eyes widen, he remembered now. The Flying Graysons were famous for their tricks, and he went to see their show when…"You were a part of The Flying Graysons." Batman did not say that as a question, the boy flinched and could only nod.

The flash gave Batman a confused glance, but Batman shook his head. He was not going to make this boy retell his family's demise. "So why Is the League of Shadows after you Robin?"

The boy gave Bruce a grateful smile at the change of subject. " I _might_ have ran off"

"Ran off?" The Flash asked "That is a little extreme for just 'running off' , don't you think?"

Robin gave an embarrassed smile "I kinda hacked into their main files, copied them,crashed their system, kicked Ra's al Ghul in the face… and then I ran off." The boy admitted.

The two heroes looked at the boy in absolute shock, silence filled the room as they just stared in disbelief. This kid definitely had guts.

"Yeah..he definitely did not feel the aster" The boy managed a weak laugh, trying to disturb the silence." So ..uh… that brings us to the now I guess…"

"Why did you do it? Do you still have the copy of the file?"

The boy shook his head "I wanted out of that life. But everywhere I went I was brought a reminder. Which by the way hurts beyond belief." The boy motioned to his basically rags of a suit that was shredded from weapons. "I did not keep the files, I memorized what I could and destroyed it. I didn't want it in the wrong hands."

"So you are a hacker?" Batman Asked

"Uh yeah..I thought I made that clear." The boy looked up at Bruce in confusion

"And you obviously have hand-to-hand combat training. And I know personally that you have a strong kick." Bruce continued.

Awkward chuckle "Sorry about that."

The Flash looked at The Dark Knight in confusion. Was he smiling? Bruce NEVER smiled. "Are you okay there batman?" He asked carefully, a bit uneasy. He must have walked into the twilight zone, he must have!

"I am fine. Just thinking." Was all Bruce said.

Now both the Flash and the teen looked confused, glancing at each other before returning their attention back to the Caped Crusader.

"Let's get you a room so you can rest properly. But before that, I will have to take you to the medical bay and patch you up."

More confusion. "Uh… Okay?" Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering on what exactly the Dark Knight was thinking. He did know he was an ex-assassin right? How can he be so...whelmed?

The Fash must have been thinking the same thing, because he looked absolutely shocked. Robin laughed at that a little, a genuine, non sarcastic laugh that caught both of the heros' attention.

"You laughed." Flash commented

"I always laugh." The boy replied, face reddening a bit for getting caught in the act, before turning to look at batman again, who was putting back on his cowl. "But Why are you freeing me?"

"I never said I was freeing you." the boy's shoulders slumped a bit in understanding and nodded, but bruce added. "You will be supervised at all times, but I do not see why you cannot be patched up and get some much deserved sleep. Besides, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow when you wake up, and I want you well rested."

Robin blinked a bit " Talk about what?"

The Dark Knight simply shook his head and patted the boy's head. " I said tomorrow."

The boy pouted a bit, obviously not liking to be left in the dark but nodded slowly, knowing better than to press his luck any farther on the situation.

Batman turned to the also very disoriented and confused Flash, sighighing. "Lead the kid to the Medical Bay and keep an eye on him. I doubt he will try anything funny, but still do so." The Bat walked out of the room, ignoring the questioning looks his fellow heroes. He kept going, and before long a robotic voice announced his exit.

"Okay, that was..weird…"Robin frowned a bit.

"Yeah, even for Bats." The flash sighed and gently grabbed the boy's arm to lead him to the Medical Bay. "Well I do agree that you need to get patched up, let's go." He gave a small smile.

Robin smiled back a bit, knowing that his life was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
